Blue Moon Rising (Traducción)
by dearsayas
Summary: Esto debe ser algún tipo de error. Atlas no puede ser el Cazador de Trolls. Merlín está loco. Trabaja para la Orden de Janus, por el amor de la Dama Pálida. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese estúpido mago? (AU / Historia original de itsanotherfanficwriterohno, yo solo traduzco.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Trollhunters no me pertenece, es de Dreamworks, Netflix y Guillermo del Toro. Tampoco me pertenece esta historia, es de ****itsanotherfanficwriterohno, quién me ha dado la oportunidad de traducirla. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Blue Moon Rising**

**Becoming: Part 1 (I)**

* * *

El sol de la mañana alcanzó su punto máximo desde los bordes de la ciudad, otra noche de insomnio llegaba a su fin.

Los amaneceres en Arcadia eran los mejores. No es que él hubiera estado en ningún otro lugar. Viajar fuera de los perímetros de la ciudad estaba prohibido. Había sido una vista tranquila para el adolescente, lo cual era raro, considerando la compañía que mantenía.

Era casual que tropezara con la escena. Normalmente, estaba dentro del punto, lejos de miradas indiscretas, pero algo lo hizo alejarse de su rutina habitual.

Quizás fue el aburrimiento. Después de todo, Atlas tenía poco que hacer en la Orden de Janus fuera de sus tareas regulares. Supuso que podría haber entrenado, pero eso hubiera significado ser golpeado un poco hacia la muerte (los cambiantes no controlar la fuerza de sus golpes) y ya lo había sido lo suficiente en su vida diaria.

Entonces, cuando se encontró con la pelea entre Bular y el Cazador de Trolls en el canal, bastaba decir que se desvió un poco.

Se sintió mal por el Cazador. Bular era un monstruo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Incluso ahora, casi seis años después, todavía temblaba de miedo cada vez que se cruzaba con el troll. No fue una sorpresa para la Orden que, cuando Bular se presentó, Atlas estuviera fuera.

Aún así, el Cazador se mantenía.

—Ríndete, Kanjigar.

—Un Cazador de Trolls nunca se rinde.

Atlas resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos, porque honestamente, ¿quién decía eso en la vida real?

Espera, mejor era tachar eso. La imagen de su mentor le llegó a la mente.

Sacando un tentempié, el chico observó con abierta curiosidad mientras la pelea continuaba. Por suerte, las hojas lo mantenían escondido de la vista de los trolls. No es que se hubieran dado cuenta. Ambos estaban completamente absortos en matarse entre sí.

Atlas tenía que admitirlo. El Cazador era un luchador formidable, capaz de igualar la mayoría de sus golpes con los trolls más grandes. Aún así, no estaba ganando.

Bular lo pateó y el Cazador soltó su espada, la cuál se deslizó bajo la luz de la mañana. Atlas hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el Cazador la buscó, su mano se quemó por la luz del sol. Eso tenía que haber dolido.

Sus dedos ansiaban ayudar, lanzar al pobre troll algún tipo de ayuda, pero sabía que sus respuestas acabarían en no.

Probablemente, el Cazador hubiera negado su oferta. Atlas frunció el ceño, mirando sus garras más pequeñas. Era solo el bastardo de un cambiante, la desafortunada descendencia de un humano y un cambiante. Como híbrido, era inútil. En el mejor de los casos, simplemente sería una distracción menor, otra razón para que el hijo de Gunmar lo matara. En el peor, lo matarían antes de entrar en el campo de batalla. Aunque fuera rápido, era considerablemente más débil, careciendo de la fuerza monstruosa, la durabilidad y el acceso a la magia que tenían otros trolls.

A medida que el sol salía, la batalla aligeraba, con el Cazador corriendo por el canal hasta la parte inferior del puente de Arcadia, con Bular detrás.

Tan entretenida fue la batalla que parecía estar llegando a su fin, al igual que el tiempo antes de que Atlas tuviera que volver a casa. El sol estaba saliendo con rapidez, lo que significaba que tenía deberes que atender muy pronto.

Mordió su comida, la manzana crujiente y dulce. Si fuera optimista, estaría alentando a ese "Kanjigar." No era frecuente que alguien pudiera ir a la par con Bular. Parecía un tipo valiente, alguien que Atlas podría haber admirado algún día.

Pero ese día no era hoy.

En cambio, sentía tristeza por el troll. Bular conocía su entorno mejor que el Cazador y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera ante él. El Cazador de Trolls había perdido el momento en que salió en busca del monstruo.

Sus pensamientos pronto demostraron ser ciertos. Bular acorraló a Kanjigar en el borde del puente, forzando a que la mitad de la cara del otro saliera al sol. Esto no sería bonito.

—Seré yo o será el sol —dijo Bular—. El caso, es que es tu fin.

Para sorpresa de Atlas, el troll no se rindió, diciendo:

—No, el Amuleto encontrará un campeón. Os detendremos a ti y a tu amo. Quizá perezca, mas la lucha seguirá.

Y luego se tiró desde puente.

Atlas se lanzó hacia adelante por instinto, luego se agarró de una de las ramas de los árboles. No había nada que él pudiera hacer. Observó, con el estómago cayendo, como el trol caía convirtiéndose en piedra en un tiempo récord. El sonido de la roca rompiéndose contra el fondo del canal casi hizo que Atlas vomitara.

Ni siquiera Kanjigar podría derrotar a Bular.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

Atlas se compadeció del pobre tonto que el Amuleto elegiría como su próxima víctima.

* * *

Escabullirse fue fácil; volver fue la parte difícil.

Especialmente cuando tu guardaespaldas era Nomura.

El camino a casa había sido mucho menos emocionante que lo ocurrido en la mañana. Los túneles a la Orden de Janus eran complejos, pero Atlas los conocía como la palma de su mano. Se había colado por uno de los pasajes sin vigilancia y se dirigió a la cocina.

Gable, el jefe (y único) cocinero de la Orden, se había quejado al verlo. Atlas ignoró al cambiante, enfocándose en su tarea.

Se apresuró en hacer un buen desayuno ligero; algunas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada con un poco de harina de avena espolvoreada con canela y azúcar moreno. No fue su mejor trabajo. Seguía siendo perfectamente comestible, pero ciertamente no estaba a la altura de sus estándares (que, con toda honestidad, eran más altos que la mayoría). Solo esperaba que Stricklander estuviera demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta.

Lástima que se olvidó de Nomura.

Ella lo atrapó en el pasillo del despacho de Stricklander, su mirada era ilegible, pero penetrante. Nomura inmediatamente bloqueó su camino.

—Llegas tarde —dijo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sus hombros se alzaron instintivamente. Miró hacia abajo, avergonzado.

—Lo siento, me distraje.

Ella comenzó a caminar delante de él, sus talones chocaban contra el suelo.

—Stricklander te ha estado buscando.

Él igualó su ritmo.

—¿Para qué?

—El Cazador de Trolls atacó a Bular por la noche.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Atlas en un tono elevado.

Los ojos de ella lo recorrieron.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Sólo lo que he visto.

—¿Qué viste?

Puso un dedo en su labio juguetonamente.

—Eso es información clasificada, Nomura. ¿Qué harás por mi?

Probablemente esa no fue la mejor manera para responder.

Ella se movió rápido, poniendo su brazo debajo de su cuello, apretándolo lentamente como el agarre de una serpiente. Como guerrero, a Atlas le gustaba pensar por sí mismo, estaba prácticamente indefenso contra Nomura, con forma troll o sin ella. La mujer conocía sus puntos débiles. Luchó por mantener la bandeja en posición vertical, el zumo de naranja colgaba de ésta.

—¿Cuál es la Regla Número Tres, mocoso?

Él soltó:

—No jugar con Nomura. No me mates, por favor.

—¿Entonces me lo contarás?

—Sí, sí —su cara se puso roja—. Déjame… respirar…

Aflojando su agarre, se alejó, dándole tiempo para respirar. Ella golpeó su pie con impaciencia.

Él abrió la boca para decir "qué demonios, Nomura" pero la cerró. Ahora no era el momento.

Normalmente, la cambiante habría sonreído ante su respuesta y le habría dado golpecitos en la cabeza, sin intentar estrangularle.

Si ella estaba tan nerviosa en este momento, entonces había pasado algo.

Algo grande.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella.

—Pude o no haber visto parte de la pelea entre Bular y el Cazador.

—¿Parte?

—Vale, puede que toda —admitió.

—Stricklander te matará si se entera —señaló ella, revisando sus uñas—. Se suponía que volverías al amanecer.

Él abrió una de las puertas para ella, apoyando la espalda contra ella.

—Es por eso que Stricklander no va a enterarse.

—¿De qué no puede enterarse Stricklander? —una voz británica hizo eco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se enderezó cuando apareció el hombre de la hora.

Oh, oh.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia Nomura. _Por favor no se lo digas,_ intentó decirle a ella a través de sus grandes ojos.

Nomura se detuvo, como si lo considerara, y luego sonrió.

—Atlas había pasado su toque de queda.

Su mentor, alto e imponente, miró al adolescente claramente impresionado, pero afortunadamente no enfadado. Al menos todavía.

—Ha sido un accidente —confesó Atlas—, no pasará otra vez.

—Eso es lo que dices siempre —dijo Stricklander con cara inexpresiva—. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

—Pues… —comenzó, solo para que Nomura hablara por él.

—Estuvo viendo la pelea entre Bular y el Cazador de Trolls.

Stricklander hizo click con su bolígrafo.

—¿Y eso lo consideras un accidente, joven Atlas?

—No fue a propósito… —murmuró en voz baja.

Su mentor suspiró y luego hizo un gesto con la mano a Nomura.

—Ya puedes irte, Nomura. Me encargaré de él.

La mujer asintió, golpeando al chico en la espalda mientras se iba.

—Estás en problemas —cantó ella.

Atlas pronunció lentamente la palabra "traidora."

La puerta se cerró detrás, dejando a los dos solos.

El despacho de Stricklander era amplio, una de las salas más grandes de la Orden. Atlas se acercó a su escritorio, dejó la comida y luego se giró para sentarse en la silla más pequeña del otro lado. Él sabía el procedimiento. Todos lo sabían.

La espera fue lo peor. Stricklander tomó una muestra del desayuno preparado por Atlas, primero mordiendo la tostada, luego bebiendo del vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Usando una cuchara, recogió delicadamente un poco de avena y la sopló, no una, ni dos, sino tres veces, antes de ponérsela en la boca. Giró el escritorio hacia Atlas, luego se recostó de una manera equilibrada.

El hombre se relajó, su expresión también Finalmente dijo:

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerme el desayuno todos los días, joven Atlas.

—Lo sé, pero te gusta.

Stricklander sonrió.

—Sí.

—Esto significa…

Él señaló al chico con su boli.

—No es excusa para lo que hiciste. ¿Qué te dije acerca de irte por tu cuenta sin mi permiso?

Atlas bajó los hombros, igual que sus orejas en culpa.

—Que no debería hacerlo.

—Precisamente —suspiró—. No solo te pones a ti mismo en peligro, sino al resto de nuestra especie, cuando no cumples las órdenes. ¿Y si te vio otro troll? ¿Y si lo hiciera un humano?

—Señor, estaba siendo…

—No he terminado. Ver la pelea entre el Cazador y Bular fue una tontería. Fin de la historia.

Atlas se frotó el brazo distraídamente, con la espalda encorvada.

—Lo sé.

—Recibirás un castigo bajo mi discreción, ¿entendido?

Él asintió, comentando en voz baja:

—Entendido, señor.

El cambiante se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, jugando las manos.

—Ahora, informa. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Atlas se enderezó mientras daba su reporte.

—Llegué al canal aproximadamente entre las cuatro y cinco de la mañana. Me quedé fuera del alcance de la vista escondido en unos árboles. Bular peleó contra el Cazador justo debajo del Puente Arcadia. Lo acorraló en éste, pero el Cazador se sacrificó lanzándose al sol.

—Ya veo —comentó, tomando otro trago de su zumo—. ¿Qué hay del amuleto?

—Si no me equivoco, todavía está junto a los restos del Cazador, señor.

Stricklander se puso de pie, caminando alrededor del escritorio, hacia el chico.

—Pues alguien tiene que recuperarlo.

—Deje que lo haga yo, señor —suplicó Atlas.

Le dio al chico una mirada desconcertada.

—¿Tú? ¿Durante el día? Es absurdo.

—Tendré cuidado —él aseguró—. Usaré los túneles del alcantarillado. Nadie me verá, lo prometo.

Stricklander cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda, examinando a Atlas.

—Esto no va a quitar el castigo, joven Atlas.

Él asintió.

—Lo sé, señor. Déjeme hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

El adolescente apretó los puños.

—Quiero hacer más por la Orden. Los otros ponen de su parte y yo no hago nada.

—Haces algo, joven Atlas. Eres mi fiel ayudante.

—Solo soy eso, señor. Los otros no me aceptan como usted. Quiero demostrar que soy útil, que no soy un estúpido inútil medio-humano.

Stricklander se quedó quieto, acercándose al adolescente. Sus manos se levantaron de su posición y cayeron sobre los hombros de Atlas.

—¿Es así como piensas sobre ti mismo?

Atlas se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué más debería pensar?

—Joven Atlas, eres un miembro valioso de la Orden Janus y nada de lo que digan cambiará eso. Nuestra Señora se sentiría honrada de tenerte como uno de sus seguidores si te viera como yo te veo.

—Entonces déjeme hacer esto, señor —él dijo—. Seré cuidadoso. Lo prometo.

Stricklander golpeó el flequillo de Atlas con su dedo índice.

—Vale. Está bien. Pero debes volver a la base lo antes posible. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él sonrió, casi saltando de su asiento.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

_¡Sí!_ Atlas estuvo a punto de lanzar su puño al aire. Era raro que Stricklander diera tareas a los adolescentes fuera de las cotidianas, como alimentar a los goblins o pulir la antigua colección de espadas de los hombres. Que el hombre confiara en él le alegró. Con suerte, estaría de vuelta dentro de una hora con el amuleto.

Tal vez los cambiantes pensaran mejor de él. Incluso Bular podría dejar de intentar golpearle la cabeza.

Lástima que Atlas tuviera mala suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Trollhunters no me pertenece, es de Dreamworks, Netflix y Guillermo del Toro. Tampoco me pertenece esta historia, es de ****itsanotherfanficwriterohno, quién me ha dado la oportunidad de traducirla.**

* * *

**Blue Moon Rising**

**Becoming: Part 1 (II)**

* * *

A pesar de su insistencia en que iría por los túneles, Atlas eligió una dirección diferente. Las alcantarillas le irritaban la nariz y, sinceramente, eran simplemente asquerosas. Los humanos eran criaturas rancias. Su atajo era tan estéril para los humanos como lo eran los túneles, una pequeña carretera empedrada con árboles y colinas que se extendía hasta su destino.

Saltaba de árbol en árbol, las garras raspaban contra la corteza. La capucha de su capa caía, lo que le obligó a hacer una pausa y reajustarla cada minuto o dos. No es que importara. Los humanos rara vez miraban hacia arriba. Él estaría bien.

Yendo del árbol al suelo a la perfección (bueno, esto era una mentira, tropezó y golpeó uno de sus dedos), se deslizó por un lado del canal, dirigiéndose hacia los restos del recientemente fallecido Cazador de Trolls.

Solo cogerlo y ya, nada más. Atlas se agachó, cavando entre los escombros.

**JAMES LAKE.**

Los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se levantaron como si estuvieran electrocutados. Su cuerpo entero se detuvo. El nombre llevaba significado, pero el adolescente no sabía por qué.

Atlas se congeló, examinando el área.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

Sus orejas se movieron cuando un sonido de neumáticos se acercaba.

Mierda. Frenéticamente, exploró el área en busca de un lugar para esconderse.

Saltó hacia atrás desde los escombros, corriendo por la pared del canal hacia el puente. Ocultándose detrás de una de las columnas esperó, observando mientras trataba de calmarse. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

¿Por qué le molestó tanto ese nombre? Era como una picadura que no podía rascar. Él conocía ese nombre de alguna manera.

No importaba. Atlas tenía un trabajo que hacer.

—¡Whoa! —un humano bajó por el costado del canal.

Era un chico de su edad, a lo mejor un año más o uno menos. Atlas lo miró con las cejas fruncidas. Parecía familiar.

Atlas se apartó de la columna y se acercó al borde, espiándolo.

El chico humano condujo por el canal como una bala y luego se dirigió a la mitad del otro lado, solo para bajar nuevamente y estrellar su bicicleta. Atlas resopló, luego se tapó la boca. El adolescente jadeó, limpiándose el sudor de su frente cuando se sentó junto a las rocas, sin querer, encima de la cara del Cazador.

—¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! —el humano se golpeó en la cabeza—. Ugh. Debería haber aceptado que llegaba tarde. Bueno, no volverá a pasar.

Las rocas debajo del chico comenzaron a rodar, haciendo que el adolescente chillara. Atlas se levantó desde su posición cuando una luz azul brillante apareció a la vista.

Atlas no estaba solo; el humano también se dio cuenta, con la boca abierta de asombro mientras limpiaba el residuo y lo levantaba a la luz.

—Whoa. ¿Qué es esto? —sus dedos golpeaban el dial.

**JAMES LAKE.**

Ambos adolescentes gritaron. Atlas perdió el equilibrio, se deslizó sobre la viga y golpeó su cuerno contra el metal con fuerza.

Inmediatamente, el humano miró hacia atrás y por encima de la fuente de la otra voz, mirando a Atlas con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Oh, mierda_, pensó Atlas congelándose por terror.

Sus extremidades se negaron a moverse. La voz había resonado en sus oídos.

¿Por qué el amuleto llamaba por ese tal "James Lake"? ¿Era normal?

Ugh. Sabía que debería haber prestado más atención durante las clases con Stricklander. Pero la historia de los cambiantes era muy larga y complicada.

El humano dio un paso adelante.

—¿Jim? —dio otro—. ¿Eres tú, Jim?

Atlas apretó los costados de su capucha.

No, él no era Jim. Era Atlas. ¿Por qué el humano lo llamó así?

El humano estaba equivocado.

Una migraña comenzó a formarse detrás de sus ojos. Probablemente la deshidratación, razonó. El dolor se intensificó a medida que el chico se acercaba, llamándolo por ese nombre una y otra vez.

Un humano lo había visto. Esto era malo. Muy malo. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por la parte inferior del puente hasta el borde del canal. Abajo, el humano había echado a correr, sus pequeñas piernas se movían tan rápido como podían para alcanzarlo.

—Jim! ¿Eres tú? ¡Por favor, dímelo! ¿Quién eres? ¡Necesito saberlo!

Atlas necesitaba escapar rápidamente. Los túneles estaban más cerca del chico que de Atlas, que fue por dónde llegó.

El humano ya estaba a mitad de camino por el canal. Pero era demasiado tarde para él pues Atlas se había ido, fundiéndose entre los árboles como un fantasma.

Observó en silencio mientras el chico lo buscaba, llamándolo "Jim."

Fue extraño como Atlas vio al otro peinando los árboles, luchando a través de los arbustos en su busca. No lo encontraría. Atlas conocía cada espacio oculto en Arcadia de arriba a abajo. Era una misión de tontos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos del humano. Se sentó en el suelo, agarrando la hierba con las manos

Atlas tendría que haber actuado. Él no era Jim o James. Debería haber tomado el maldito amuleto de las manos sucias del humano y volver a la Orden. Demonios, si fuera Nomura, probablemente habría matado al crío.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, se escondió en la oscuridad y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan culpable.

Un timbre sonó en la distancia.

—¿Qué demo…? —el chico levantó la cabeza—. ¡Oh no, el insti! ¡Nana me matará si llego tarde otra vez!

El chico miró el amuleto en su mano por un largo momento, luego lo guardó en su mochila, arrastrando los pies hacia donde estaba su bicicleta, probablemente.

Se detuvo una última vez para mirar por encima de su hombro, luego saltó por la pared inclinada hacia el canal.

En el instante en que sus pasos desaparecieron, Atlas salió de detrás de las hojas. Con la mano en el pecho, caminó medio tambaleándose.

Tristemente, falló.

Un humano lo había visto. El mismo humano que ahora, debido a Atlas, tenía el Amuleto de la Luz del Día.

Gimió.

Stricklander lo iba a matar si se enterase.

_Si se enterase, _dijo su mente.

Atlas miró hacia la dirección del muchacho.

* * *

—La Guerra del Peloponeso en realidad fueron tres guerras entre Atenas y Esparta —explicaba Stricklander a su clase.

Atlas escuchaba desde arriba, colgando de una de las tuberías de metal. Los trabajos internos del instituto eran un ajuste perfecto para un troll de tamaño regular, pero para él, era más que suficiente para moverse.

No era la primera vez que se escabullía al insti, sin embargo, lo hacía durante la noche. El día era toda una historia.

Aún así, se encontraba en territorio peligroso. Debería haber esperado hasta la noche como un buen cambiante, en lugar de seguir al chico directamente hasta el lugar.

Pero Atlas nunca fue un buen cambiante.

—La primera de ellas se conoce como la guerra Arquidámica. Tecleadlo en el buscador. A-R-Q-U-I-D-Á-M-I-C-A.

Podía escuchar a Stricklander justo debajo de él, tranquilo y controlado en sus movimientos.

La tubería que sostenía crujía.

Atlas maldijo. Se cambió a una tubería más grande. Volvió a mirar la que estaba sosteniendo y tragó saliva. Estaba doblada, no lo suficiente como para romperla, afortunadamente, pero sí como para ser notable.

Su mentor se detuvo a mitad del camino.

Internamente, comenzó a rezar a cada uno de los dioses en los que podía pensar, esperanzado de no estrellarse contra el techo del aula.

La tubería se sostuvo.

Oh, gracias a la Dama Pálida.

Stricklander continuó su paseo alrededor de los estudiantes, sin haberse dado cuenta.

Él se limpió la gota de sudor de su labio. _Estoy seguro, por ahora,_ pensó.

—Señor Domzalski, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—¿Huh?

Atlas se repuso. Era el chico de antes.

—Con la opinión de Heródoto sobre las tácticas de guerra que he descrito.

—Oh, uh, por supuesto, señor Strickler.

—Excelente. ¿Qué tácticas en particular?

—¿Las, uh, ganadoras?

La clase rió justo cuando sonó el timbre. Las orejas de Atlas se llenaron del sonido de la estampida de pies.

Stricklander dio unos pasos y luego se detuvo.

—Tobias, ¿podemos hablar?

—Oh, sí, claro.

—Normalmente estás atento en clase. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Lo siento, señor, me distraje. Pensé que había visto… a un viejo amigo, pero se fue corriendo.

Stricklander hizo clic en su pluma.

—Siento escuchar eso. Seguro de que fue un malentendido.

El humano suspiró.

—Eso espero.

—No dudes en pasar por mi despacho si necesitas hablar. Estoy encantado de poder hablar con mis estudiantes.

—Gracias, señor Strickler.

Atlas escuchó como el chico salía del aula. El espacio quedó en silencio. Se aflojaron sus hombros y pasó los pies por encima de la tubería hacia una de las vigas más fuertes que mantenían unido el edificio.

Respiró aliviado. Estaba seguro.

—Atlas, sé que estás ahí. Te espero en mi despacho en diez minutos.

Mierda.

* * *

No era su primera vez en ese despacho del instituto, pero sí en ser regañado.

Al cerrar las persianas, Stricklander levantó y movió una de las piezas del techo.

Arriba, Atlas sonrió tímidamente.

—Es una historia muy divertida…

—Has desobedecido mis órdenes —dijo Stricklander con voz severa—. Pides que te traten como a los otros cambiantes ¿y haces algo como esto? ¡Encima de día! ¡Te comportas como un crío! ¿Voy a tener que quitarte otra vez tus privilegios?

Él saltó hacia abajo, golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

—No es lo que cree, señor. ¡Alguien cogió el amuleto!

Stricklander entrecerró los ojos, dibujando una línea delgada con los labios.

—¿Quién?

—El chico humano con el que estabas hablando antes. Yo… lo vi cogiéndolo en el canal.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

Stricklander se volvió hacia el chico con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Te vio?

—N-No —mintió.

Su mentor sacó su pluma, agitándola en el aire.

—Esto podría ser bueno para nosotros, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas. ¿Y estás seguro de que el amuleto no ha encontrado todavía a su campeón?

**James Lake.** Las palabras aún resonaban en su mente.

Atlas tragó saliva y respondió:

—No que yo sepa, señor.

—El chico debe estar en gimnasia ahora. Mi próxima clase comienza pronto. ¿Confío en que puedas encontrar su casillero?

—Claro. Cualquier cosa que me pida.

Stricklander suspiró.

—A veces, no sé qué hice para merecer tal lealtad. Si solo los otros fueran como tú, joven Atlas.

—Gracias —dijo Atlas, y luego preguntó—. Señor, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

Atlas se rascó el brazo izquierdo, su mente regresaba a lo que había sucedido antes.

—¿Qué hace exactamente el Amuleto de la Luz del Día?

—¿Qué hace? ¿No has prestado atención durante mis clases?

—¿Podría refrescarme la memoria? —preguntó, apartando la mirada—. Quiero decir, sé que le da a un troll una especie de armadura mágica y esas cosas y supuestamente si lo encontramos podemos recuperar a Gunmar de las Tierras Sombrías, pero ¿qué más hace?

¿Hablaba? ¿Llamaba a las personas específicamente por el nombre James Lake?

El hombre se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabemos poco sobre la tradición, joven Atlas —admitió Stricklander—. Sólo lo que encontramos por nuestra cuenta. Nuestras bibliotecas no contienen más que una pequeña porción de lo que se encuentra debajo de nuestros pies. El resto de los trolls nos teme y nos odia. Preferirían morir antes que permitirnos el acceso a sus historias. Es por eso que elaboramos la nuestra. Aún así, incluso yo, uno de los miembros más antiguos de nuestra Orden, tengo muy poco conocimiento sobre los secretos del amuleto. Hemos intentado y fracasado innumerables veces para conseguirlo, pero aún así nos alude. Por eso este trabajo es muy importante, pequeño. Necesitamos ese amuleto.

Atlas asintió, el peso de su responsabilidad era más aplastante. ¿Y si el humano le dio el amuleto a alguien? ¿Y si lo vendía antes de que Atlas pudiera conseguirlo? ¿Y si…?

—Atlas —Stricklander se acercó, puso la pluma directamente sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Su mentor levantó una ceja, escaneando la cara de Atlas, luego usó su pluma para dirigir su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—Pareces cansado. ¿Cuándo dormiste por última vez?

Dudando, Atlas reflexionó sobre la pregunta, luego respondió:

—Hace un par de días, supongo.

—¿Es esa pesadilla otra vez?

Atlas se rió secamente.

—No siempre.

Los hombres con abrigos blancos, de pie sobre él, gritaban haciendo eco a través de los pasillos. Y ahogándolo, siempre ahogándolo.

Stricklander debió haber notado su incomodidad, porque su mano rozó su espalda mientras lo guiaba hacia la ventana.

—Creo que sé lo que te ha angustiado tanto, Atlas.

—¿Lo sabe? —los ojos de Atlas se ensancharon.

¿Lo descubrió? ¿Había sido Atlas realmente tan transparente? Siempre fue terrible mintiendo.

—Es lo que te dije ayer, tienes mucho sobre tus hombros. Demasiado, en mi opinión, para alguien de tu edad.

Levantó la barbilla de Atlas con la pluma para que estuvieran cara a cara. Aunque Atlas ya era alto para su edad, Stricklander todavía tenía era varios centímetros más alto que él.

—Y creo que esta oportunidad…

—¿Conseguir el amuleto?

—Te está causando ansiedad —su mentor le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Sé que quieres ser más útil para la Orden, pero es como un gran poeta escribió una vez: 'Haz lo que sea bueno para ti, o no serásbueno para nadie'. Los demás te aceptarán con el tiempo. Solo han pasado unos años. Se paciente. Recuerda: has demostrado que eres un cambiante, Atlas, y no importa cuánta sangre humana tengas, no cambiará que seas uno de los nuestros.

—¿Eso cree?

—Lo sé —Stricklander se alejó, su cálida sonrisa fue reemplazada por la fría e impersonal que ponía a los demás—. Ahora, ve y búscame el amuleto. No podemos dejar que caiga en las manos equivocadas.

* * *

Ugh. Se pellizcó la nariz con disgusto. Los humanos eran asquerosos. Peor que los goblins. Si bien no fue bendecido con los sentidos intensos de sus hermanos, Atlas tenía más que suficiente para descubrir el olor de la naturaleza olorosa de los vestuarios.

Los casilleros eran fáciles de encontrar, aunque tediosos. Romper las cerraduras generaría sospechas, por lo que hizo la siguiente cosa: descifrarlas. ¿Quién sabía que un día las clases de Nomura serían útiles? Girando el dial de la cerradura, escuchaba el tono diferente cuando tocaba ciertos números.

Le tomó doce intentos antes de dar con la clave, la mochila familiar apareció en su visión.

Sonrió triunfante, hurgando hasta que sus dedos tocaron el frío metal. Inmediatamente, una descarga eléctrica corrió por su brazo, causando que su extremidad se encogiese y dejara caer el amuleto. Rodó por el suelo, aterrizando boca arriba, como si se burlara de él.

Mirando hacia la luz, lo miró con asombro. Era hermoso, aunque un poco decepcionante. Quizás esperaba un poco más…

**JAMES LAKE.**

—¡Gah! —lo dejó caer, la pieza golpeó el suelo. Se agachó, gesticulando con enfado al objeto—. ¡Para! ¡Deja de decir eso!

Sus dedos arrebataron el amuleto del suelo.

Una sombra lo rodeó por atrás.

Atlas saltó, mirando a su alrededor. Sus orejas se movieron de forma errática, su ritmo cardíaco aumentó. Un destello de miedo lo recorrió. ¿Cómo no había oído eso? ¿Quién miraba tras él?

¿Era el misterioso James Lake? ¿Había estado siguiendo a Atlas todo este tiempo?

Dejó caer la mochila al suelo y se volvió hacia las duchas. La capucha se ajustó a su cara, se asomó por la esquina del lugar, mientras apretaba el amuleto en su mano derecha. Niebla brumosa cubría el área. Entrecerró los ojos, a punto de dar un paso adelante, y entonces…

_¡Clang!_ Atlas saltó en respuesta, girando.

—¡Eres tú, el chico del puente! ¡Sabía que no estaba loco! —era el mismo humano de antes—. Hey, es el amuleto que encontré. ¿Qué estás haciendo con él?

—Tú… no sabes con qué estás tratando —tartamudeó, empujando al chico—. Mantente al margen si sabes lo que te conviene.

—Ah, no —dijo el muchacho, agarrando su capa—. Lo encontré yo. El que lo encuentra se lo queda.

Atlas tiró del material hacia atrás.

—Para.

Otro fuerte tirón reveló su rostro, cuernos incluidos. Atlas inmediatamente levantó la capucha de nuevo.

—Whoa. ¿Son reales? —preguntó el adolescente, señalando sus rasgos poco humanos.

—¡Qué te importa! —Atlas gruñó. Su rostro se sonrojó, aunque no pudo decir si era por miedo, ira o simplemente por vergüenza; tal vez una mezcla de los tres.

**JAMES LAKE.**

Atlas tiró el amuleto al suelo y gritó:

—¡Cállate!

—¡Habló! Y volvió a decir su nombre —el humano lo levantó del suelo y lo miró—. ¿Qué es?

—Nada —Atlas lo arrebató de las manos del chico—. Olvida que has visto esto, humano.

—Toby —él dijo, con las manos en las caderas. Aunque temeroso, se mantuvo firme, algo que Atlas podía admirar a regañadientes.

Aún así. Atlas entrecerró los ojos. El nombre sonaba familiar.

—Vale. Toby. Es mejor que no digas una palabra sobre esto.

—¿Qué es lo que hace?

Atlas extendió el brillante amuleto. Qué extraño, pensó. Las palabras habían cambiado. Lo que una vez estuvo en lengua troll ahora estaba en inglés.

Curioso. No recordaba ninguna de sus clases incluyendo esta parte.

—Es un objeto muy peligroso que tengo que regresar a Stric… a miembros clasificados de mi Orden.

—¿Qué es la Orden?

—Es clasificado.

Desafortunadamente para Atlas, sus palabras solo hicieron que el humano se interesara más. Toby sonrió abiertamente, diciendo:

—Ah, hombre, una organización súper secreta. Eso es flipante.

—Ya, eso, debo irme...

Toby se adelantó, agarrando otra vez la capa. Atlas suspiró, su mano apartó su flequillo.

—¿Qué pasa, humano?

—Esa cosa dijo el nombre de mi amigo. ¿Crees que están conectados?

Atlas hizo una pausa. ¿Por qué el Amuleto llamaba continuamente a este humano? ¿Qué hacía a James Lake tan especial?

Puede que… no.

¿Podría ser el Cazador de Trolls humano?

Imposible. El amuleto elegía un troll desde su creación. ¿Por qué cambiaría ahora?

El timbre sonó. De repente, la puerta del vestuario se abrió de golpe. La charla humana hizo eco a través del área.

El pulso de Atlas se disparó. Frenéticamente, buscó un lugar donde esconderse.

—Toby, necesito tu ayuda. Si me ven los humanos...

Toby se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desagrado.

—Oh, ¿así que quieres mi ayuda después de robarme el amuleto?

Él apretó los dientes.

—Por favor. Te lo ruego. Escucha, si me ayudas con esto —Atlas se mordió el labio inferior—, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu amigo. ¿Vale?

De inmediato, se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Toby prácticamente brillaba de felicidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí. Ahora, necesito que los distraigas, quizás puedas hablar con los otros humanos o bloquearlos para que yo pueda...

Una alarma resonó, los aspersores se encendieron con rapidez.

—Hecho —declaró Toby, quitando su mano de la alarma de incendios—. Ahora, vamos. ¡Tengo la idea perfecta!

Atlas sacudió la cabeza, sin saber si reír o llorar.

Este día mejoraba por momentos, ¿verdad?


End file.
